


shadows in my apartment

by cornerkick



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Mostly., this is...porn, with a side of feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerkick/pseuds/cornerkick
Summary: “You did. You helped pack up the old place, remember?”Lindsey does remember. She remembers Emily singing along to Drake. She remembers sitting on the hardwood floor with a pizza and a bottle of wine between them. She remembers her hands shaking when she folded up Emily’s Thorns scarf and shoved it into a box with a bunch of pictures and nicknacks.ORthe one where lindsey helped sonny make her new place feel more like home
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	shadows in my apartment

**Author's Note:**

> um so.
> 
> this is just gratuitous PWP that i started writing after we saw that photo of a bunch of the team without linds and sonny :D?
> 
> sometimes you just write 4k of trash with some feelings thrown in.
> 
> the title is from ansel elgort's "thief" for absolutely NO REASON.
> 
> please note i posted this immediately upon completing it so all typos are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> this is porn so if you're under 18 kindly hit the back button...and enjoy i guess?

“God, who packed this? I can’t find anything in here.”

“Uh,” Emily says, poking her head out from behind the kitchen island. She’s holding a pan in each hand. Her head is tilted slightly, her hair is piled back in a messy ponytail, and she’s wearing the kind of wry smile that makes _ Lindsey _ smile, even though she knows-

“You did. You helped pack up the old place, remember?”

Lindsey does remember. She remembers Emily singing along to Drake. She remembers sitting on the hardwood floor with a pizza and a bottle of wine between them. She remembers her hands shaking when she folded up Emily’s Thorns scarf and shoved it into a box with a bunch of pictures and nicknacks. 

She remembers kissing Emily in the kitchen and wishing she’d done it sooner. 

(She remembers doing a lot of things that night. And_ after _that night.)

She wonders if Emily’s thinking about it, too, when Emily goes back to unpacking the box marked _ kitchen _ in Sharpie and Lindsey’s handwriting. “What are you looking for, anyway? We’re almost done.”

Lindsey bites her lip. She’s already helped unpack the living room, complete with color-coordinated shoes in a rack by the door, a collection of DVDs they haven’t actually watched in years, and an array of photographs of Emily and various teammates in everything from Hoos orange to red, white, and blue to Portland red. 

“Uh,” Lindsey says, feeling shy all of a sudden. Emily pops out from behind the counter again. 

“Linds,” she says, drawing the syllable out and placing her palms flat on the counter. Lindsey tries not to look, though she’d _ just _ painted Emily’s nails yesterday, and her eyes are drawn there automatically. “Use your words.” 

“Nothing,” Lindsey says, her voice a little bit higher pitched than usual. It makes Emily’s mouth quirk upward in a smirk. She raises her eyebrows in question and Lindsey sighs dramatically, ducking down to grab a stack of books and turning to shelve them so she won’t have to look at Emily when she says “I was looking for _ it_.”

“It?” Emily says thoughtfully, tapping her fingers against the granite countertop and humming thoughtfully. “You’re gonna have to be more specific. I have a lot of toys.” 

Right then, Lindsey knows that _ Emily _ knows what she’s talking about. She’s just being a dick. She flips her off as she starts setting up Emily’s Switch instead of having to look at her. She can feel the blush on the back of her neck.

“You know,” Emily says conversationally. Lindsey still doesn’t turn around, focused instead on plugging in the Switch’s dock and getting the controllers to charge. “It’s in the bedroom, but don’t you think we should, like, christen this part of the apartment first?”

When Lindsey turns around, Emily’s already sitting on top of the island instead of standing behind it. She’s wearing a smug smile and a soft t-shirt of Lindsey’s and that’s all it really takes to get her across the room and to Emily. 

She reaches for Lindsey immediately, fingers curling into the soft material of the flannel Lindsey’s wearing. “Isn’t this, like,” Lindsey breathes while Emily tries to unbutton her shirt. Emily fumbles a little bit with it, which makes Lindsey smile. “Unsanitary?”

“D’you want me to stop?” Emily replies, pausing halfway down the button up and quirking a brow playfully. 

Lindsey sighs, closing the gap between them to kiss her full on the mouth. When she draws back, she bites down on Emily’s lower lip, just to prove a point. “No.”

Emily finishes with the buttons and pulls Lindsey to her by the halves of her shirt. Lindsey settles between her legs, hands resting on either of Emily’s thighs while she trails kisses along Emily’s jaw and neck. She finds the spot where Emily’s pulse jumps and leaves a mark she knows everyone will be able to see in the locker room tomorrow.

Lindsey doesn’t care. 

Actually, she kind of _ does_. She wants people to know what she and Emily were getting into while the rest of the team was doing an indoor workout. 

Emily makes a little noise beneath her and Lindsey draws back enough to look at her. She looks a little bit wrecked already and they’re both still fully clothed. Her lips look really kissable, just now, so Lindsey does. 

Emily pushes the flannel over her shoulders insistently. Lindsey doesn’t really want to stop kissing her, but she does to let Emily pull the shirt the rest of the way off. Emily whines a little bit in protest at the loss of contact, but once Lindsey steps back into her space shirtless, she doesn’t seem to mind. Her hands roam along the muscles of Lindsey’s shoulders, fingers tracing her collarbones and over the lace edge of a bra Lindsey must have worn, must have _ packed for camp _ just for her.

It sends a little thrill through Emily as she settles her hands at Lindsey’s hips and pulls her in. “You wore this for me?” Emily asks, glad she’d chosen to sit up on the counter. It’s not like Lindsey is _ that _ much taller, but this angle let her hook her index finger beneath Lindsey’s chin and force their eyes to meet.

Lindsey’s eyes are dark and her pupils are blown and it makes Emily wonder what _she_ must look like right now. Emily runs her thumb over Lindsey’s bottom lip while her free hand hooks into the waist of Lindsey’s sweats. “Like you thought you might get lucky tonight?”

“I’m already lucky,” Lindsey answers and it’d be smooth if not for the way her voice is all hoarse and fucked up. 

Emily grins before she kisses the spot beneath Lindsey’s ear and exhales. “It’s a new couch.” Lindsey blinks. It’s such a strange transition that it pulls her out of it, for a second. Emily keeps talking. “The one from Portland was all lumpy, you know? So we still have to break it in.” She’s still got her hands on Lindsey’s hips, but they trail up along her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake, while Emily curls her arms around Lindsey’s shoulders and wraps her legs around her waist.

Lindsey gets the hint. She lifts Emily off of the counter effortlessly and it makes Emily’s stomach do somersaults. She connects their lips again while Lindsey walks them to the couch. It seems like she’s going to try and set her down and Emily doesn’t want that. She holds on fast, tightens her grip, and kisses Lindsey so deeply her head spins and she _ has _ to sit down to keep from passing out.

Emily shifts in Lindsey’s lap so that she’s straddling her, legs bracketing Lindsey’s hips as they trade lazy kisses. Lindsey pushes it, tilts her head so she can deepen it, and wraps an arm securely around Emily’s waist to pull her impossibly closer. That just makes Emily rock her hips down into Lindsey’s lap and a groan passes from Lindsey’s lips into Emily’s mouth.

There are too many layers between them. Emily leans back enough to undo the clasp of Lindsey’s bra. It takes her a second longer than it usually would because it’s one of those ones with the clasp at the front and her tongue pokes just barely out of her mouth as she focuses on opening it. Lindsey’s fingers press more firmly into Emily’s hips, her own pressing up without Lindsey really meaning to. Emily’s stopped moving on top of her and she misses it.

“Alright,” Emily laughs into the space between them, finally discarding Lindsey’s bra and letting her hands roam over the smooth skin she’s exposed. She traces a pattern of freckles along Lindsey’s clavicle and chest and presses firmly into one breast, rolling the peaked nipple between her fingers and earning a little groan that Lindsey’s presses into her mouth. 

Emily loves that sound. She wants to hear it again. When she breaks the kiss, Lindsey murmurs in protest but she gets to hear the breathy sigh against when Emily dips her head enough to take the other nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue over it before sucking firmly and making Lindsey’s head loll back against the couch.

She doesn’t stop there. Emily continues leaving a path of kisses along Lindsey’s chest and torso, nipping lightly at tense abdominal muscles as she slides further down and off of the couch completely. 

“Hey,” Lindsey mutters, her voice raspy as she watches Emily settle onto her knees in front of her. “Get back here.” 

Emily’s lips are a little swollen from kissing and some of her hair’s falling out of its messy bun. She’s smirking up at her, head tipped just slightly to one side as she rests her hands on Lindsey’s knees. She presses Lindsey’s legs apart and raises one eyebrow.

“You sure that’s what you want?” 

Emily’s voice is just as hoarse and it sends a pinprick of warmth through her. She’s still wearing too many clothes.

“Just...hang on.” Lindsey straightens up a bit while Emily rests her chin on her knee, looking up at her through her lashes. It’s one of the hottest things Lindsey’s ever seen. Lindsey stretches across the couch for one of the mismatched decorative throw pillows and nudges Emily with her leg until she lifts one knee so that she can slide the pillow beneath them. 

“Don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“Thanks, babe,” Emily says, settling back on her knees with the cushion between her and the hardwood floor. “Can I go back to what I was doing now?” 

Lindsey nods.

Hooking her fingers into the waist of Lindsey’s sweats, Emily pulls them down and away, taking her underwear with them. Lindsey shifts her hips to help and it makes things worse. The sweatpants get caught on her ankles and they’re both laughing and breathless by the time Emily tosses them aside with a flourish.

Lindsey’s not laughing anymore when Emily presses her thighs apart and starts leaving love bites along her inner thighs. Then, she’s breathless for a totally different reason. Emily kisses her way higher up Lindsey’s left thigh and then draws back entirely. 

“_Em_,” Lindsey sighs, reaching down with one hand and turning Emily’s face where she wants her. Emily doesn’t let her, instead repeating the actions on the other side. 

“Hm?” She wonders, thumb sliding along Lindsey’s calf. 

“Stop fucking around.” 

Emily chuckles. They’ve done this enough times by now that she knows if she’s got Lindsey cursing, she’s driven her nuts enough that, if she’s being nice about it, she should let her have what she wants. 

“Thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Emily asks, turning her head to leave a hickey far up on Lindsey’s thigh and making her groan. “Or did you want to go back to unpacking?”

“Maybe later,” Lindsey manages, pulling the elastic out of Emily’s hair and securing it around her own wrist. She tangles her fingers into the soft strands and uses her grip to guide Emily where she wants her. 

This time, Emily lets her get away with it. She hikes one of Lindsey’s legs over her shoulder and licks through Lindsey’s folds, a low groan pressed against her center when she can taste how _ wet _ Lindsey is for her. 

Lindsey’s leaning her head back against the back of the couch again and Emily pauses, licking her lips until their eyes meet again. Once she sees how Lindsey’s biting her bottom lip, how a patchy flush is drifting down her neck and chest, Emily can’t keep teasing her. She leans down and swipes her tongue briefly over where Lindsey’s most sensitive before entering her. She curls her tongue and bobs her head, led by the way Lindsey’s fingers tighten in her hair when she hits the right spot. 

After a few strokes, she backs off. Lindsey doesn’t like that. She tries to bring Emily’s head back down but Emily fights her a little and gives her inner thigh a pinch. “Let me work,” she jokes, bringing her hand into the mix. Lindsey takes one finger like it’s nothing, so she immediately adds a second, and the breathy moan she gets out of Lindsey makes it worth it. Emily starts up a steady pace, her cheek against Lindsey’s thigh as she works her up, almost to the edge, and then slows down.

“Emily,” Lindsey warns her, and that’s not a name she hears often from Lindsey’s lips. It’s really only when they’re doing this that Lindsey uses her full name and she knows that if she keeps screwing around, she’s in for it later.

Maybe that’s why she does it. She brings Lindsey just to the brink with her fingers twice more, revels in the feeling of Lindsey’s fingernails at the back of her neck each time, and then finally, _ finally _ turns her wrist so that she can hit her deeper and brings her mouth back to Lindsey’s clit, running her tongue over it once and feeling Lindsey twitch before wrapping her lips around it and _ sucking _ just as she curls her fingers inside of her.

Lindsey comes apart around her, her body shaking. Emily helps her down with softer strokes of her tongue and gentle fingers on her calf. She brings Lindsey’s leg back down and her thighs are still shaking. When Emily presses feather-light kisses to her inner thighs, Lindsey feels like she’s on fire. She’s so sensitive right now that if Emily touched her again, she’d probably come on the spot. 

Emily doesn’t do that. She just props her chin on Lindsey’s knee and looks up at her with the softest smile, lips pursed and chin a little bit shiny. She lifts a hand to clean up her face and then goes back to resting against Lindsey’s thigh, looking smug and a little bit proud. 

“Come here,” Lindsey says and Emily does, stretching up to stand tall on her knees so that Lindsey can kiss her. She can taste herself there and Emily knows it, exhaling a sigh into her mouth while they kiss. 

Lindsey realizes that she’s naked and Emily’s still fully clothed. That’s kind of hot but also annoying, because her fingers are itching to touch her. She reaches for Emily’s t-shirt but Emily stops her halfway. 

“That thing you were looking for before?” Lindsey kind of feels like she’s going to pass out. “It’s in my room. In the bedside table.” 

“What about the spare room?” Lindsey asks, feeling bold. 

Emily grins at her. “What about it?”

Lindsey pushes her away enough to stand up. She stretches a little bit as she heads down the hallway to the spare room, feeling Emily’s eyes on her the whole way. 

Emily’s spare bedroom is more of an office. All of her succulents are positioned near the windows. There’s a dog bed and a basket of toys for Bagel, when she gets to Florida. There are more bookshelves in here and, most importantly, there’s a large, oak desk that Lindsey has been admiring all day. 

Emily pops up behind her and reaches for her wrist. Lindsey knows what Emily wants and turns around to kiss her. Emily’s fingers dig into her hips as she backs Lindsey towards the wall. She gets a leg between Lindsey’s and goes to leave another mark, this one near Lindsey’s collarbone. She’s halfway to a bruise when Lindsey pushes at her shoulders and Emily’s eyes are hooded when she draws back to look at her. 

“What?”

“It’s your turn,” is all Lindsey says while she walks Emily back, crowding into her space until her lower back hits the edge of the desk. A bemused grin curls one side of her mouth upward as she blinks at Lindsey. “Here?”

“What?” Lindsey says, lifting Emily up by the hips and letting her sit on the desk. “Not into it?”

Emily shakes her head. Her eyes widen almost comically and she nods instead, reaching uselessly for Lindsey. “I am,” she says, pulling Lindsey to her and peppering kisses against her mouth. “_ So _ into it.”

“Mhm,” Lindsey says, nudging Emily’s legs apart and getting a hand between them as they make out. She doesn’t bother undressing Emily, just gets her hand beneath her shorts. The cotton of her underwear is already soaked through and Lindsey is awestruck, again, that Emily gets so turned on by getting _ her _ off. She teases, just a little bit, rubbing quick circles over Emily’s underwear, but Emily’s already so close that her hips jerk upward looking for more friction.

“Linds,” she breathes, burying her face into Lindsey’s neck and taking a shuddering breath. “Come on.” 

“What was that?” Lindsey hums, shuddering when Emily turns her head enough to sink her teeth into her shoulder instead. “Fine, okay.” She moves Emily’s underwear to the side and Emily takes two fingers easily, sighing in relief and rocking her hips up and into her hand. Lindsey twists her hand so she can use her thumb against Emily’s clit and it only takes a few seconds for her to come.

“That’s it,” Lindsey murmurs and Emily laughs, forehead against Lindsey’s shoulder. 

“It is?” Emily wonders, leaning back enough to look at her. “I thought you wanted to use the thing in the nightstand?”

Lindsey blushes. Then she nods.

“Okay. But we gotta hydrate first. And I think I need to stretch.”

-

The first couple of times they’d done this, Lindsey had been tentative. Actually, that first time, Emily had actually helped her put the harness on. Now, Lindsey’s not exactly a seasoned pro, but she manages just fine on her own. 

Emily just gets to watch as she gets all geared up and adjusts the straps so they’re snug. Emily’s gaze lingers on the planes of Lindsey’s back as she does it, the slope of her shoulders, the way the muscles tense in the dim lighting of the moon.

By now, Lindsey’s gotten her undressed, so Emily’s sprawled out on her back and waiting for her, hands folded lazily behind her head and one leg dangling off the end of the bed, the other bent at the knee. 

“You okay there, gorgeous?” Emily teases. “You want me to…”

The rest of the words die in her throat as Lindsey turns to face her. She drops one hand to the dildo and gives it a little stroke, more for Emily’s benefit than her own. There’s this cool confidence to Lindsey now that she didn’t have the first couple of times they did this. Emily feels herself getting wet just watching her slide her hand along the dildo’s length.

Lindsey wets her lips with her tongue while Emily bites hers. Emily’s legs have fallen open without Lindsey ever having to ask and she chuckles low in her throat while she digs around in Emily’s bedside table for the lube. While she slicks the toy up, she holds Emily’s gaze, a little thrill going down her spine at the way Emily’s eyes are darkening. 

“Roll over,” Lindsey says and Emily lets out the filthiest noise. Lindsey kind of wonders if Emily’s bedroom wall is up against her neighbor’s for a second, but then Emily’s doing as she says and flipping onto her stomach while she kneels on the bed behind her. 

“Hold on.” Lindsey pauses to get a pillow under Emily’s hips and then uses a hand low on one hip to pull Emily to her knees. The strap-on between them keeps her from pressing in too close, but Lindsey brushes Emily’s hair away from the back of Emily’s neck so that she can press her lips to the cross there. Emily shivers under her touch and Lindsey snakes a hand around to palm a breast, fingers tweaking a nipple. 

“You good?” She exhales, making the soft hairs at the back of Emily’s neck stand on end. She nods, first, but Lindsey makes no move except to press her hand more firmly against Emily’s breast. “I asked you a question, baby.”

“I’m good,” Emily grinds out, voice absolutely wrecked. It makes Lindsey smile against the back of her neck and take her hand back, instead resting it on Emily’s shoulder to guide her back to her hands and knees. She runs her palm over the smooth expanse of Emily’s back and takes a second to marvel at the view, the way her shoulders taper into her waist. She chases a splattering of freckles along those shoulders with her lips, a hand slipping between Emily’s legs to explore and finding her soaking wet.

“Jesus,” Lindsey breathes, spreading the moisture through Emily’s folds and shaking her head in surprise. 

“Come on, Linds,” Emily whines. When Lindsey doesn’t move, she rests her head on her forearms and presses back into nothing. “Please? Please, Linds, will you just-”

It works like a charm. 

Lindsey braces herself with one hand on Emily’s hip and uses the other to line herself up. When she presses the head of the dildo into Emily, the rest of it slips in with ease. Emily groans into her forearms and Lindsey pauses for a second, letting her adjust. 

Then, she pops up onto her elbows and turns her head to look at her, and Lindsey just about loses it. She reaches forward to thread her fingers into Emily’s hair and starts up a steady pace and rolls her hips into Emily’s. With each thrust, the base of the dildo presses against her clit and Lindsey finds herself chasing more of that, increasing the pace. Emily meets her in the middle, presses her hips back and into Lindsey to meet her, and the burn of Lindsey’s quads and the soft, breathy little noises Emily’s making and the way the base of the toy is pressing against her has Lindsey seeing stars.

She refocuses, pressing her hand between Emily’s shoulder blades so that she can change the angle a little bit. This way, she can hit deeper with each movement of her hips, and she knows she’s hitting the right spot when Emily _ stops _ talking. Instead of the soft curses she’d been mumbling before, Emily’s busy trying to catch her breath, and when Lindsey pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts inside of her as far as she can and reaches around to thumb messily at Emily’s clit, she comes apart beneath her with Lindsey’s name upon her lips.

Emily falls completely forward and the toy slips out, coated in her wetness while Lindsey tries to remember her own name. 

“Hey,” Emily croaks, rolling over and holding her arms out for her. Lindsey pauses only to slip the harness off before curling in to Emily’s side. Emily runs her hands through Lindsey’s damp hair and kisses her before saying anything else. 

Before she can, her stomach growls, loudly, and Lindsey laughs into the crook of Emily’s neck.

“Pizza?” 

“Definitely.” 

-

After dinner and a shower, Lindsey is sprawled out longways across Emily’s bed wearing only a well-worn UVA soccer t-shirt. Emily comes out of the bathroom in Lindsey’s unbuttoned flannel from earlier. She watches Lindsey from the doorway, notices the steady rise and fall of her breathing, and then promptly throws herself on top of her. 

Lindsey groans in protest but doesn’t move and Emily wiggles around until she’s only got one leg and arm wrapped around her girlfriend, chin hooked upon Lindsey’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” she says, flyaway hairs tickling Lindsey’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“For the orgasms?”

Emily bites her earlobe. Lindsey is too tired to fight it. She just lays her cheek on the mattress and grumbles under her breath.

“Not just that. For, you know, helping me unpack and making this place seem a little bit like home even if it’s not.” 

Lindsey perks up a little bit at the softness of Emily’s voice. She turns her head enough to look at her and reaches blindly for one of Emily’s hands. She threads their fingers together and gives her hand a squeeze. 

“If it makes you feel any better, Portland doesn’t really seem like home to me anymore, either.” 

It doesn’t. In fact, it just makes Emily feel worse. She didn’t _ choose _ to come to Orlando and it’s not really fair to make her feel bad about playing for a different club. Emily opens her mouth to say some of the thoughts running through her head but Lindsey presses their linked fingers to her lips to keep her from saying anything. 

“I mean, it does, but only when you’re there with me. This place seems a little bit like home, now, too.” Lindsey shrugs. 

Emily stares at her. Her heart kind of feels like it’s going to burst. She kisses Lindsey soundly and cuddles into her side. 

“You’re my home, too.” 

Lindsey snorts. 

“What?”

“It sounds cheesy when _ you _ say it.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And she does. 

**Author's Note:**

> request me on twitter @cornerkix_ for more shenanigans


End file.
